


Dear Shirou's

by hinagiku27



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinagiku27/pseuds/hinagiku27
Summary: An old apartment Danchi-style become it witness. A clueless man, a worried woman, and a restless guy. Destiny can be unexpected and ridiculous after all.





	1. Her Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This supposed be drabble but turn longer than I expected. Hope you enjoy this HijiGinHiji one shot.

_“Dear Shirou’s future,_  
_Winter is coming. Please make sure to turn the heater on, wear proper clothes (an extra scarf and a hot pack is a must) and eat hot meals. Shirou is not fond of the cold weather. He will probably be grumpier than usual. I don’t really mind since his scowl is pretty cute, but seeing him restless is something that I hate. So I hope you remember to keep him warm and nice – OM”_

“Another one huh?”

  
With this, Gintoki had just finished reading another random letter. It has been almost a year since he first spotted a nice letter with classical crested envelope, a brown one, with pretty hand writing. He doesn’t know who the letters were meant for; much less who sent them.

  
Gintoki remembers that the first time he found the letters was in the end of winter, last year. In simple apartment building, owned by Otose; Gintoki despite his lazy ass went to fix some plumbing since she had been asking him to do it. He argued as to why she wouldn’t call a plumber to help her out but Otose with her lethal weapon called “Pay your RENT first” threatened to kick him out (Gintoki actually lives above Otose’s house which is about 0.5 miles away from the apartment while not paying the rent.) Moreover she said that the tenant needed it fixed quickly since its winter, so Gintoki had to do it instead.

  
When he already finished fixing some pipes, he tried moving an old locker stack which supposedly was a mail box, but accidently shoved and dropped it pretty bad. One of the old lockers broke open, slipping some letters out. Out of curiosity, since the locker genuinely looked like an abandoned one (the tenant doesn’t seem to be using it since a long time ago, well they have email anyway) Gintoki gathered the letters and read them. He didn’t think anything about it but was quite surprised to know that the letters had been there for quite some time. Gintoki didn’t expect if the letters would contain something like an invitation to a treat (never hoped) or explain about someone. He was clueless, yet that never stopped him. Ever since then, whenever he has an opportunity to go to the apartment, he sneaks to the locker stack (Gin-san is jack of all trades, of course he could fix that old broken locker) and if the time was right he would find a letter (or letters since no one picks them up) and then read it.

  
~~~

 _“Dear Shirou’s future,_  
_It’s February. Many men, at this time, might be hoping for sweets from their loved ones, right? But it’s a different case with him. He is someone who’d choose a bitter coffee over hot chocolate. What a person he is, isn’t he? That’s one of his charm points anyway. But actually, there is something that could increase his appetite for any kind of food. Yes, it’s the one and only, the lovely, the dearest MAYONNAISE. Sometimes I even get jealous of Mayo because Shirou always look for it wholeheartedly. It sounds ridiculous, right? Ha-ha! But everyone has that one thing that can’t be replaced in their hearts. I wish I could stay together with mayo-san in his heart. But who knows, he’s hard to analyze. Hope you can be luckier than me. This might sound odd but I wish you can share a place with mayo-san too – OM”_

  
“What’s wrong with this Shirou guy?! Sweets are the most delicious food in the world and he can’t appreciate it, how come?”

  
“It’s you who is wrong in the head, aho Sakata.”

  
“Gyaa cat woman! What are you doing here? Don’t appear so suddenly like that!!”

  
Catherine just stood there snorting and glaring intensely at the surprised Gintoki.

  
“I should be the one to ask you that. I am responsible for this apartment’s cleaning unlike you! You good for nothing idiot! What’s your reason to come to this apartment so frequently? Knowing you, you are the type of person who has a lifestyle of a hibernating bear. So what’s with this random visit?”

  
“Nah, no reason. I just wanted to. See you later, cat woman” Gintoki then, nonchalantly waved his hand while the other hand hid a certain letter. He then headed straight to his place with his head in the clouds.

  
“Yeah, I wonder why I come back and read yet another letter. What a weird thing to come back to.” Quietly, Gintoki spoke to no one but himself.

  
~~~

  
_“Dear Shirou’s future,_  
_It has been 15 months, since I first sent these letters to you. Honestly, I do understand this is just a desperate attempt. One thing that I know for sure is that Shirou would never read any of these letters. He doesn’t want to open a mail box. He doesn’t want to read any letters, not because he hates it but because he’s afraid. His brother sends him letters some times (perhaps you already know this but those two men are not fond of email or telephone. Ever since he was younger, his brother loved sending conventional letters to Shirou; he said, this way it’s more memorable), but every time Shirou hesitates to read it due to that one accident. Initially, I felt I had no right to open his mail box and give his letter to him but as time passed it became a habit. He might look like a man who is void of expressions but when he reads the letter from his brother, I can see it, the longing in his eyes and the way his hands grab the letter more tightly, I know he feels relieved. I know he loves to receive the letters. Such a tsundere, isn’t he? Anyway, I hope you don’t mind since I called you Shirou’s (and sorry I just mentioned it after more than one year of sending letters) because just like I mentioned before, though Shirou is scared to receive any letters he does want them. Besides his brother, there is also someone else; his name is Itou, an archenemy but also an important friend to Shirou. Somehow I feel lucky to be the one who he can trust to deliver the letters for him. Now that position is passed on to you…_  
_Honestly, I think I can’t really write much right now. My mind has let up and my body is not in a good condition lately. I’m sorry – OM”_

  
“Hey, hey, OM! Don’t give me that “sorry”! What happened to you? You can’t tell the reader the ‘to do list’ and then say sorry. And Oh! There is no letter besides yours OM-san, please don’t ask me why.”

  
It all started from the letters found in the locker. Gintoki feels sorry for whoever that wrote the letters. Though he doesn’t know about her/him he can still feel something is off. As time passed, Gintoki caught on that, the feelings of uncertainty were causing grief to the sender. But there was nothing he could do about it. The thought of replying the sender or to try and confront her/him crossed his mind. But Gintoki never dared himself to act on it. Who is he to begin with? He even doesn’t know Shirou in the letter. If someone mentioned Shirou, he can only imagine a cute white dog; which in this case is a no-no. He can’t seem to relate, with the Shirou, who OM here is referring to. Gintoki can’t also bring himself to meet the sender. It’s rare for him to visit Otose’s apartment actually, and just like this, tricked by destiny, he never met the receiver or OM. Honestly, Gintoki is curious as to how these two people look like but then again he doesn’t have any chance to know them.

  
“Seriously who are these guys...?”

  
~~~

 _“Dear Shirou’s future,_  
_It is extremely weird to say this, but I love him. I love Shirou. And to think that, you are able to read this letter means Shirou trusts you enough. It’s rare from him to believe someone. So, when you read these letters that I secretly send to his place; I know, both of you are close enough that you can pick these letters on his behalf. Now let me get to the point, I don’t have much time left. I will be meeting Shirou once again. Though I know he will turn me down just like before, I will be glad just to see his face. Also, I never planned to do this just to make you feel uneasy. I apologize if things turn awkward. I’m so sorry; I promise this will be the one last time. I hope we can meet someday or maybe even become friends; but I’m a boring girl, I don’t know if things will escalate nicely. Nevertheless I want see you too. I am really grateful, that you are there beside Shirou. Thank you, Shirou’s future.-OM”_

“The heck!! I was not supposed to read it. Gin-san is innocent! Urgh! How do I unread this!” Gintoki panicked and moved so suddenly that he stumbled from his comfort position, while reading the letter on apartment stairs.

  
It’s difficult to admit that he dived in too deep. He knows, he isn’t supposed to read any of these ever since the first time that he accidentally found the letters. But there is this something, a mixture of curiosity and weird instinct, pushing him to cross the line. And here he is, believed by OM-san, to be a boyfriend of someone he doesn’t even know. Gintoki wants to do something, but he understands it very well that he can’t.

  
“I rarely do this you know. It’s not my problem, but you both make me worried sick. I can’t do anything for you; but you better get a good result. I wish that for you...” Gintoki whispered.

  
“…..”

  
“…..”

  
“…..”

  
“It’s frustrating! Arggghhh!! “

  
“Police. Please calm down sir. What business do you have, to make a ruckus in the middle of the night, here in front of this apartment?”

  
Annoyed, Gintoki half screamed at the letter in his grip until a firm voice surprised him. Gintoki averted his attention from the letter to the source of voice. It was a policeman; he seemed off-duty because he was only wearing the jacket, not his entire uniform, and also his police cap that identified him as an officer. In front of the old, danchi styled apartment, Gintoki observed the stranger. They had the same height but completely opposite features. He had dark, moss green hair; his eyes, an azure color and though the lighting was not bright enough, Gintoki could still see his eyes; pretty exhausted but still sharp.

  
“He sure is an Ikemen” blurted Gintoki, admitting the fact.

  
“Sir? Oh I’m sorry you must be lost and frustrated. May I have the contact number of your children? They must be worried about you. “Deadpanned the police officer.  
And that’s it. The first impression Gintoki had of him changed in the blink of an eye.

  
“Oi tax thief! Where are your manners? You are supposed to respect civilians. Isn’t that right?! This silver hair is Gin-san’s charm point!” Exclaimed Gintoki.

  
“Another problematic drunkard then. Sorry for mistaking you for an old man. Where’s your place sir? Please don’t disturb this neighborhood.” the police man let out a sigh and grew less tense but at the same time got slightly annoyed.

  
An imaginary twitch appeared on Gintoki forehead. He smiled wickedly. “You sure are annoying Mr. Policeman”

  
~~~


	2. If You Want To End Something Do It Beautifully

EPILOG

_“Dear Okita Mitsuba, Look what you made me do; a man with a zero romantic side; that’s me. But here I am writing a letter which I know can’t reach you. I’m the person that you might know as Hijikata Toushirou’s future. Why I say future? Well you are his first. He loves you; you have that special place in his heart along with mayo-san._

_Mitsuba-san let me get straight to the point. I’m so grateful to have found your letters years ago. In some way or another it led me to get to know more about that one person, who makes my world go upside down, not that I hate it. I guess it’s the same for you, after all you also know him very well. I don’t regret anything about our relationship right now but there is one thing that I want to do, if I could somehow turn back time, I would love to meet and befriend you. I see you are an awesome woman, from what I could collect from his stories, and I also know that you had a huge impact in Hijikata Toushirou’s life. He has always avoided things like love or a warm family, but you were the one who introduced it to him. People change. It happened to him and me too and I’m glad about that. I heard from him, that when you were going in your deep slumber, he saw you smile. You are glad too, aren’t you? You lived your life to the fullest. I wish you happiness in the afterlife too. Rest in Peace, Okita Mitsuba – SG”_

Warm summer breeze hits a figure, standing in the Tokyo tower’s top deck observatory. He folded a letter into a paper plane and let it fly along the wind. A tender smile worked its way on his face as he saw the plane soaring into the distant skies.

“Oi perm head! You done with sightseeing?” a husky voice disturbs his serene moment. Gintoki then turn his body to the voice.

“Yeah, yeah, wait for me you stupid V bangs!” With that, Gintoki feels warm and happy inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't post something out of impulse again lol I hope this part make this fic clear enough  
> Shout-out for Kate who help me editing my messed up first post. Also I would like thank lusentoj (you should become my English teacher, you are really good in explaining). You guys are awesome! Really appreciate your feedback. Hope I would get better when I write again someday:)

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no write, I feel rusty. This also my first time post in this site. I don't think I'm good enough for writing but I deprived for HijiGinHiji feel /sob/ sorry for any mistake.


End file.
